


Into the Woods

by SuperWoman0124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, prep stuff, slutty dean, slutty sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: Dean and Sam are not Hansel and Gretel. No amount of breadcrumbs could get them found. Lost in the Woods and Dean has other plans on what they should do instead of walk around.





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> thanks hellosweetie17 (Ao3 name) for the plot bunny (Dude, we are so going to jail for this) that I’ve had for eons stuck in my fun stuff folder. So I thought, why not incorporate it into the challenge I’m doing? 
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for missing my typical update date, but for this past week I've attempted to quit smoking (13-14 years into it, about damned time.) and it's reeked HAVOK on my life. Throw in Easter with two toddlers and geez-oh-man did I totally forget. 
> 
> This is a part of my “Challenge Yourself” series that me and my BFF a_vause1980 have been hatching and scratching at since February of 2018. Come check us out for all your fanfiction needs. This one needed to be an established relationship fic. Who better than the boys?

“How much longer?” Dean wiped the sweat from his brow with his muddy shirt sleeve, trying to ignore the gnats rotating in his peripheral vision. “We’ve been hiking for like, 2 hours.” 

“Not much longer.” Sam raised the bottle of water to his parched lips before downing the remaining dregs as he let out a harsh sigh, examining the empty contents. “GPS says we parked about a mile from here.” 

“You said that three miles ago!” Dean raised his fists in protest, boring a hole into the back of Sam’s precious perfect locks before his gaze drifted south. Sam's toned ass swaying as he took each step, the snug way his jeans fit him just right. Less than 24 hours ago, he was buried in that ass and the thought made him salivate. He adjusted himself in his uncomfortably tight jeans and winced as the zipper collided with his skin. 

“Pit stop?” Dean leaned his palm against a tree to catch his breath. The moss was wet, but he didn’t care. He was already head to toe with sweat, dirt and ass smell. It was getting colder, the snow all melted and turned into mush.

“Pit Stop? Again?” Sam turned to him incredulously, a sneer forming before he saw his breathless brother bending to sit, watching that ass widen with his stance. Sam’s eyes blew wide before he shook off the thought.  “Those double bacon cheeseburgers starting to wear you down?” 

“Bite me. I just need a  _break_.” Dean lays his palm across his erection and begins to stroke it, watching Sam’s gaze turn heated. 

“Dean, now’s not the time.” Sam shrugged off his older brother's come on. “We’re getting too old for this shit.” 

“I might have the body of a 27 year old,” Sam began to snicker at Dean’s lie, “ _Shut_ ** _up_** , but I have the libido of a teenager. Come sit on my lap, Sammy. Tell big bro what you want from Santa’s sack.” It was Dean’s turn to chuckle as he realized just how lame his line was, but seeing Sam’s toothy grin was enough to seem worth it. 

Sam reluctantly walked toward Dean, thumbing the pockets of his jeans before he gracefully dropped to his knees, crawling over to Dean.  He purposefully swayed his hips as he crawled slowly. He attempted to remain serious, but as he reached his brother and straddled his lap, his façade broke, causing laughing tremors through his body. 

“ _Santa’s sack?_  ” Sam repeated, readjusting himself to grind his round ass on his brother’s erection, making Dean swoon. “Seriously, man? You’re a bit rusty after all this domestication.” 

“Shut up and kiss me, bitch.” 

Dean pushed his fingers into Sam’s hips to sway him forward and back along his crotch as their dry lips met, tongues meeting with a passion only they knew for each other. Sam let out a hushed moan when Dean held him tighter, rocked him faster and pushed down harder. Dean latched his teeth into the sweaty expanse of Sam’s exposed neck right below his Adam’s apple. Dean loved Sam like this. When Sam was tired, he got needy and impatient, breathy and bossy. 

“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean palmed Sam’s right ass cheek, leaning back to give it a spank. “Been wanting to do this for hours.” 

“Why didn’t you?” 

Dean looked up and connected sights with Sam’s lust blown hazel eyes and felt an involuntary twitch in his dick. Sam was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. And he’d seen a lot. 

“Don’t know.” Dean swallowed as Sam sunk into his shoulder, mouthing at the exposed tanned skin. Sam pushed his hand into the tree leveraging Dean up and sunk deeper, using his other hand to tug at Dean’s nipple. Sam fumbled with Dean’s button-fly, pulling it down with ease. Dean leaned in and breathed in his brother, taking his earlobe into the front of his teeth and pulling. “Glad I did now.” He whispered, sending wonderful shivers down Sam’s spine.

Sam leaned back and put his knees on the furry forest floor, divesting Dean of his muddy jeans and holy boxer-briefs. Dean’s cock sprang back at him, but his eyes remained focused on Sam’s actions as he crawled up the expanse of his legs. 

“This what you want, Dean?” Sam straddled him and somehow found that Sam had no pants on. Somehow he had taken them off when Dean hadn’t looked away from those beautiful brown eyes and didn’t notice. 

“We are so going to jail for this.” 

Dean ran two fingers into his mouth, gathering enough saliva on them to his satisfaction before reaching around and running them down Sam’s crack. Dean stopped when he felt Sam’s hole, wiggling the first digit inside. A moan tore out of Sam and he hissed, gripping tighter onto Dean. His fingernails clutched onto his shoulder as Dean pressed in, rough and unyielding, because sometimes Sam liked it that way. 

When Sam’s cock gave a hard throb in his face, he knew he had hit the right spot and that he would have Sam mewling on his cock in no time. Something about that thought struck Dean rather hard and he suddenly felt like one finger wasn’t enough. 

He pulled his finger out and pushed Sam off of his lap, flipping him onto his stomach without paying attention to what was there first. 

Dean laid in the dirt behind him, bending down to shove his face between Sam’s cheeks and lick a rough path between them. He snaked his hands under Sam’s hips to pull him closer, flicking and rolling his tongue across the entrance as Sam keened and bucked wildly back into Dean. 

   
“ _Jeeesus_.”

Dean pulled off with a rough pop and bit Sam’s ass cheek with a chuckle. 

“You can just call me Dean.” 

Sam so badly wanted to hit him for the ridiculous comment, but Dean had his tongue fucking into his ass again, and Sam didn’t think he could move if he tried. 

Dean suddenly pulled himself away, lunging forward to slot his cock between Sam’s cheeks and running it along the wet muscles. 

“Ready, Sammy?” 

Sam nodded, bringing his knees up a little so he could rub at his own erection and not get it stuck in the dirt. Dean teasingly ran the head up and over Sam’s warm hole, light shoves followed shortly after. Dean thrusted forward, watching Sam’s ass swallow the head with little to no friction. Sam pistioned his hips back, attempting to get more of Dean inside of him. Dean saw a perfect opportunity to spank Sam, hearing the younger man give out a startled moan. 

“Patience, Sam. I didn’t prep you well enough to do this fast.” 

Sam keened beneath him, bucking his hips up to swallow more of Dean as he lifted himself up on his arms. He leaned back and kissed Dean, raising his hand to Dean’s cheek. Dean pushed in to the hilt, taking a moment and letting Sam adjust before kissing him again. 

Dean pulled out roughly, thrusting himself inside. Sam let out a breathy moan, little signs of discomfort on his face. 

“Want me to stop?” 

“Never.”

Dean fucked blindly as Sam’s hips bounced off the dirt floor, holding each other close. Sam raked his fingernails into the flesh of Dean’s shoulder, leaving burning trail marks in their wake. 

Sam felt so amazing, always, Dean wasn’t sure why he’d been able to hold off on getting back into this tight ass so long. Wanted to always be a part of Sam, filling him up and giving his little brother exactly what he needed. 

Dean pumped in, his hips a blur as impacting skin filled and echoed in the forest, and Sam began to jack himself in time with Dean’s thrusts. 

"Yeah, Dean. Give it to me. Make me  _yours_." Sam bounced his hips back, thrusting back onto Dean's cock even harder and faster. Slutty Sam began to kick in and all Dean had to do was sit back and make him take it. "Make it hurt tomorrow." Sam pleaded as Dean nudged Sam's prostate, making him reach back to tug on Dean's short hair. 

Dean forced Sam down, placing the palms of both his hands onto the expanse of Sam's back, riding high into Sam's ass. He fucked harder, faster and held his breath. A moan ripped through Dean as his head tipped back, flexing his fingertips into Sam's shoulder blades. He pulsed and pulsed with no warning, filling Sam. Sam moaned as Dean slid his hand into his hair and pulled him back for a kiss, thrusting his sensitive cock inside. Dean slid his hand down Sam's chest, thumbing the top of Sam's cockhead, gripping it tightly in time with every shallow thrust. Sam quickly shot across Dean's knuckles with a loud groan. 

" _Dean._ "

Dean spread kisses across Sam's upper back as they breathed a broken chuckle and shared a kiss. Sam closed his eyes and collapsed on his stomach, Dean still inside of him. Dean rolled off and they laid in the forest mud, staring at each other. Dean laughed as he looked up the hill toward the highway to find someone looking at them. 

Several someones. 

Several little Girl Scout someones. 

Their troop leader quickly turned them around and walked the opposite way, covering a few of the shrieking girl's eyes as they turned in terror.

"Ohhkayyy. We should get the hell out of here." Sam quickly and quietly stood up, finding his pants below him to stand and shove them onto his legs as fast as possible. Sam's panicked face was amusing to Dean who calmly and slowly did the same, taking his time to balance between gasping chuckles. " **Shut**   **up** , Dean. It's not that funny."

Dean pulled his coat over his shoulder and continued to walk the way they were heading originally, his ass swaying as he walked ahead. "It's extremely funny! It's not the first group of kids we've traumatized and I'm sure it won't be the last! Now get the lead out Sammy, cause daddy's hungry!" Dean shouted for the whole forest to hear.   

  Sam rolled his eyes as he buttoned his Henley and followed behind Dean with a new hitch in his step, laughing to himself about how ridiculous he feels being madly in love with this man. 


End file.
